Doesn't Matter
by skybluebutterfly
Summary: One-Shot, Song Fic. Slash. HPxDM Doesn't matter what you do. In the end, the results are always the same.


Doesn't Matter 

Disclaimer: Skybluebutterfly does not own characters from Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor does Skybluebutterfly own the song "In the End." It belongs to Linkin Park and their associates. She does not make money from this, so there is no point in suing. 

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe 

Pairing: Harry/Draco (typical) and mention of Ron/Hermione 

Warning: Slash, slight angst. 

A/N: This is my first one-shot as well as my first song fic. It's pretty messed up because I literally whipped this up in thirty minutes. 

By the way, the song is "In the End" by Linkin Park, not the newest song on the market, but I love it. :3 

Even though it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, please read and review anyways. 

Thanks! 

Sky 

. 

. 

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
  


A young man in his mid-twenties sat at his desk with a quill in his right hand, like he did for the last two hours, lost in his own thoughts. To him, the two hours he spent thinking seemed no more than a few minutes. But, as the man had noticed, his sense of time was lost quiet some time ago. He regarded the writing utensil in his right hand, and another bittersweet memory flooded back to him. 

_He had given it to the boy for his birthday. He thought it was practical and useful. Besides, it was about time the boy got a new quill anyways; the said boy, however, was less than impressed. _

_With an eyebrow raised, "And this is special, how?" _

_He started to panic, he was worried before that he was not going to like it, but Hermione had assured that Draco would love anything he gave him... So he did. Now, he regretted not listening to Remus instead. _

_'Improvise, Harry, improvise.' _

_He was getting desperate now, especially with his boyfriend regarding him in such a way. He looked at Ron, hoping the latter would suddenly thought up a plan. Thinking back, that seemed to have been a stupid choice. After all, Ron couldn't make Hermione feel "all warm inside" if his life depended on it. Whatever made him think that Ron, of all people, could get him out of this mess? _

_"Well?" _

_He had forgotten about the blond for a while back there. What to do, what to do... _

_Click. _

_His idea light bulb (or the fire in a bowl, as Draco liked to call it) turned on. _

_With a smirk, he grabbed the Slythrin's hand and pulled him to his feet. _

_"I'll show you." _

_Curiosity over took the boy's senses and he followed the Gryfindor with great anticipation. _

_"Where are w- mmpph..." _

_It turned out that the quill was practical, after all. _

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
  


An owl outside the window hooted and he turned his attention to that direction. The evening sky was clear of clouds and was filled with stars, and a beautiful full moon. The moon. Just like that night... 

_"I can't stay." _

_Tears. _

_"I-I don't understand." _

_A sigh. _

_"You do, you just don't want to believe it." _

_"So what if I do?" _

_"So you'll just have to accept it." _

_"But it's not fair." _

_"I know." _

_An arm wrapped around another's shoulders. Sobs. _

_"Y-You can go..." _

_Muscles relaxed. _

_"...Under o-one condition." Muscles tensed. _

_"What's the condition?" _

_"A promise." _

_A sigh of relief, "Okay." _

_"You will promise that you will come back." _

_"..." _

_"Well?" _

_"I-I-" _

_Faint rustling of fabric against fabric while a person tried to struggle out of the other's arm. "Promise me!" _

_"... I... I promise." _

_A smile and a kiss. _

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
  


_"...You promised..." _

_"Let's go. Crying is not going to bring him back..." _

_Struggling. "No! Let go of me!" _

_Struggling ceased. A third voice cut in. "...Let him be, Hermione. You're not exactly helping that way..." _

_A sigh of defeat. _

_"Let's go, Herm. He'll come around..." _

_Footsteps fading. _

_More broken sobs. _

_"You promised..." _

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  


The youth gently wiped away a tear that had somehow found its way down his pale cheek. He was genuinely surprised; he didn't think he could cry anymore. This man truly believed that all of his tears had already been shed a long time ago... 

He tried to forget, he tried to move on. After all that was what his boyfriend... No, not boyfriend, love, had told him. 

_A faint heartbeat. Thump, thump. _

_"No, don't leave me..." it came out barely over a whisper. _

_A sad smile. _

_"Move on." _

_It was not a suggestion, but a command. _

_Thump. Thump. _

_"No! I won't have to, you'll be fine, they will cure you. And we'll finally be able to settle down like you wanted... Don't leave me." _

¡@

_"Do you truly believe that they will be able to cure me?"_

¡@

_"..." _

¡@

_"...Can you come... closer...?" _

_Thump... Thump... _

_He did. _

_A kiss. _

_...Thump... _

_The final kiss. _

_"...Move on..." _

_Silence. _

But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. But it didn't matter. In the end, it didn't even matter... 

But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter 

The silence was only momentarily broken when a single tear fell. 


End file.
